Ceramic matrix composites, which include ceramic fibers embedded in a ceramic matrix, exhibit a combination of properties that make them promising candidates for industrial and aerospace applications that demand excellent thermal and mechanical properties along with low weight. For example, SiC/SiC composites including SiC fibers in a SiC matrix are being developed for use in gas turbine engines and nuclear applications.
MAX phase compounds are a family of layered hexagonal carbides and nitrides having a chemical composition Mn+1AXn, where M is an early transition metal, A is an A-group element usually selected from groups IIIA or IVA of the periodic table, X is either carbon or nitrogen, and n is an integer selected from 1, 2 or 3.